Family Ties Parts 1 and 2
by Candika
Summary: Part 1-Kismet Alia Drache's pov about the sacrifices she has to make in order to save the world. Part 2-Lupercus Daren Wolf's pov about betrayal and love and all the things that come along with finding your soulmate. UPDATED & rearanged chapters
1. Kismats pov

Family ties  
  
  
  
This is my first Nw fanfic that I wrote. I hope you enjoy it! :o)  
  
None of the L.J.Smith characters or the idea of the Night World belong to me but Kismet and a certain werewolf boy does.  
  
If you want to borrow these two characters let me know and I'll give you permission! ;o)  
  
Enjoy  
  
Family ties  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
I, Kismet Aila Drache stared at the television in disbelief. There had been yet another werewolf attack. Thus bringing the total to a now shocking 35 attacks around the world, in only 3 weeks. In all my sixteen years of life I had never been more ashamed and angry.  
  
Lupe was sitting next to me on the couch, I could see the unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
"I've never been more ashamed to be a wolf " Lupe's voice was nor more than a whisper but I heard her clearly. I understood. I felt disgraced to be associated to the Night World, yet alone belong to the most powerful shapeshifter family.  
  
"There's got to be something we can do" I voice to the whole room.  
  
Galen, my brother looked at me and smiled sadly, "There's nothing we can do Kissy" He sighed and bowed his head in defeat "They've chosen which side to be on"  
  
"So you're all just going to give up. Just like that?" I was angry now. Something had to be done; we couldn't just let them kill innocent people. "You're all wrong, there is something we can do . . . I'm the only one who's thought of it."  
  
Standing up I gained everyone's attention; even Thierry was interested in what I had to say. "What do you think we should do then?" He asked quietly. The television was switched off and all heads turned to my direction.  
  
Clearing my voice I began to speak "Well, let me ask you something. What did the witches do when the shapeshifters were getting out of control?" There was a range of mumbles from the Daybreakers as everyone started talking. Sighing I continued to speak, louder than before. "What kind of ceremony took place? "  
  
"Of course. We have a promise ceremony between the werewolves and . . . and who?" Galen frowned looking at me for an answer.  
  
"You still don't get it do you?" I asked rolling my eyes and rubbing my temples, I could feel a headache coming on and all the mumbling wasn't helping either. "Look, the only thing the werewolves have ever wanted was to be recognised and have a place in the Night World. They want to be treat like equals. Who else to tie them to but the Drache's . . . "  
  
There were a few gasps from the room, no one knowing what to say.  
  
"That could work" A small voice stated. I looked down to see Lupe staring at me in wonder. "Like Kissy said, we've only wanted to be equals, without the discrimination. If we were tied to the Drache's it would prove that we were no less important than them."  
  
"Finally someone gets my point" I laughed in satisfaction as I returned to my seat  
  
"That's great. If we get the 1st house of the Pack to agree . . . That is . . . A promise ceremony! Why didn't I think of that?" Thierry asked himself happily. Everyone in the room were laughing and hugging, apart from one blonde boy sitting in the corner.  
  
"No! I wont let you Kissy" Galen shouted at me in shock.  
  
At first I couldn't say anything, my voice betrayed me, all I could do was watch him sadly. "I have to Galen. Don't you see it's the only way" I whispered, burying my head in his shoulder as he took me in his arms.  
  
"What do you mean you wont let her?" Quinn asked Galen confusingly.  
  
"Wont let her do what?" Rashel asked.  
  
  
  
"Don't you see?" Galen asked not letting go of me. "Kismet's the only female Drache left in the family . . ."  
  
There was silence as everyone began to realise what he was saying. True I was the only Drache left in our line and true, I would go through with it.  
  
"He's right. We can't let you do this Kissy." Keller joined in. I respected Keller; she was a role model to me. She always treat me like an equal and not as a child.  
  
"Don't worry we'll think of something else" Thierry put in. The room fell silent as everyone sat thinking.  
  
I pulled myself away from my brother and gazed around the room. I knew what I had to do; it was the only way to stop the killings. "I am not a baby. I'm 16 years old. I have to do this, we need this ceremony, without it we'll most definitely loose. The Night World will soon persuade them to join their side. We need them on our side to win the millennium . . ."  
  
"No!" Galen shouted at me, "I won't let you!"  
  
"You can't stop me. It's my decision! We need the werewolves on our side" I shouted, trying to make him understand . . .  
  
"We can win the millennium without them . . ." he persisted  
  
"No we cant! Do you know why we cant?" I asked him, but looked around the room making it obvious that I was talking to everyone there. No one answered so I continued. "Think about it. There are four wildpowers. Illana, a witch, Delos, a vampire and Jez, who represents a human. Each of the races combined to help save the world, but there is one wildpower missing! A werewolf or a shifter are the last races . . ." I broke off as everyone gasped. I was right and they knew it. We needed the werewolves on our side to ensure that we won the battle. The room fell silent again as Galen took me in his arms, I felt warm tears will up in my eyes, but I squeezed them together to stop them from falling.  
  
"When did you get so smart" Galen soothed. His own voice shaking with emotion. "I learned from you" I whispered-and then the tears fell.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
That night I sat alone in my room reading, well trying to read. My eyes skimmed over the words and every so often I turned the page, although none of the words made any sense. My mind was on other things. I tried to relax but my thoughts refused to stop.  
  
Thierry and my parents had been talking to the 1st pack of the wolves all morning and it was all arranged. I was to be promised to a complete stranger. A 17-year-old, werewolf prince, by the name of Lupercus Daren Wolf.  
  
After the promise ceremony I was to take the shape of a wolf, become a werewolf to seal the deal.  
  
I put my book down and picked up another. The book had previously regarded my future. For years I had been forced to study all animals and I had discovered that I loved them all. I loved to run so the thought of a feline appealed to me the most. I'd always wanted to be a leopard but since my brother had took that shape, I had changed my mind, but now I didn't have to decide, the decision had been made for me. I was to be a wolf. The first descendant of the Drache line to be a wolf. In a way I didn't mind, it saved me from having to pick an animal and I could run.  
  
Sighing I opened the cover and looked at the first page and started to read.  
  
Wolves: Noble and fierce fighters. Highly intelligent animals, which have been respected, feared and hated by man. Wolves live in packs in which there are strong bonds of loyalty and affection. The also hunt in packs and each family has a clearly defined range in which it hunts.  
  
Largest wolf is the Timber wolf, which stands 31inches in height at the shoulders and weighs up to 125lb.  
  
I closed the book and sighed. I couldn't sleep and I knew everyone else would be in bed sleeping by now. I really wanted to talk to Lupe about being a werewolf. I needed to find out if she loved her wolf form, I needed to be reassured that I would be happy.  
  
Dressing in a black fcuk top, leather pants and boots, I went in search to find Lupe. Using my Drache heritage to sense Lupe's mind. I located the wolf's essence in the gardens. Frowning I followed my instincts. I could detect that Lupe's wolf form was stressed and hurt.  
  
Breaking into a run I reached the gardens in a matter of seconds.  
  
The gardens were dark but the light from the mansion illuminated the area enough for me to see. What I saw made me gasp in shock.  
  
Lupe was in wolf form fighting a larger black wolf. They were both equally matched in fighting skills, but the male wolf had the advantage of being bigger.  
  
I watched from the shadows admiring their grace and beauty. I didn't understand why werewolves were considered lower class than the other species of the Night World. In my opinion a wolf was a magnificent creature and I had always secretly wanted to claim its shape as my own.  
  
A muffled yelp brought me out of my thoughts as I turned my attention back to the fight. The black wolf had Lupe by the neck, crushing the delicate silver wolf's throat between its powerful jaws.  
  
I didn't know I was reacting until I grabbed the larger wolf from behind.  
  
The wolf snarled and lashed out with its hind legs trying to get me to release him. I had anticipated his move and so I had missed any serious injury. However its claws caught my side, ripping through my cotton top and spilling my blood. I hissed in pain but didn't let go.  
  
I skilfully reached for the wolf's pressure points, forcing its claws to retract. With my other hand I forced my finger into its mouth, under the short front teeth between the lethal canines. I asserted more pressure feeling the wolf's grip begin to loosen. I was aware of Lupe's struggles becoming fainter.  
  
No. I voiced in his mind. I knew my voice sounded unafraid, but my body shuck with fear and wonder. I had never been this close to an angry werewolf before; my mind was linked to his. I could sense his anger and bewilderment towards me. My voice was concerned and anxious. I didn't want to harm the black wolf; I didn't know why I felt this way but if he failed to let go I'd be forced to hurt him to save Lupe. Please you have to let go. I begged.  
  
I heard the wolf snarl one more time before I pressed harder on his pressure points. I felt his claws fully retract and his jaw open wider, just enough for him to let go.  
  
I pulled the wolf back and felt myself fall with its weight.  
  
A 135-lb of pure wolf landing on top of me.  
  
My body screamed in pain with the impact of the ground on my back and the wolf on my chest. My eyes blurred slightly but the pain of claws digging into my chest brought me back to reality. I felt it's hot humid breath on my face as it's amber eyes looked at me curiously. Its mouth opened in a low viscous growl, I could see saliva glistening on its lolling red tongue.  
  
It bent its black muzzle towards my face and I closed my eyes tightly. His body was pinning mine to the ground; there was no way that I could move. It was hopeless to even try, I waited to feel its teeth sink into my throat, but the pain never came.  
  
I opened my eyes curiously to see a boy staring at me. He was no longer in wolf form. My eyes widened in surprise, he was the most handsomest boy I had ever seen. Dark hair like a ravens wing, slightly spiked and in wild disarray from the fight. Wild amber eyes filled with interest, smooth flawless tanned skin and perfectly sculptured features.  
  
His face was so close to mine, all I wanted was to kiss those full red lips, breaking my gaze from his lips I starred back into his eyes. I could become lost in the intensity of those eyes, I thought.  
  
Our breaths mixed and I tried to calm my wild heartbeat. His body was still pressed against mine; I could feel his well-toned and muscled chest through the thinness of my black fcuk top.  
  
I didn't even flinch when he reached out with his right hand to brush thin strands of hair away from my eyes. As his fingertips came in contact with my cheek, my skin became alive like an electric shock. I began to shake, my vision turned slightly pink and all I could see were his eyes. I could feel my mind being drawn into his and I was scared.  
  
"Shhhh, it's ok" I heard him whisper in my ear and immediately I began to relax. His voice was like a sort caress to my senses and his scent was wild like his eyes. He smelt like the forest and the winter air. All my senses were going insane and I wanted to be lost with him forever.  
  
I could feel his mind against mine now, and we were being pulled closer to each other in both mind and body. His mind was beautiful, full of glittering lights and every colour of the spectrum.  
  
My mind was being pulled closer again and I didn't protest, I could feel his astonishment and wonder and I knew that he could feel mine. Flashes of memories appeared before my eyes and I realised they were not mine, they were his, memories of a childhood full of discrimination and pain.  
  
I gasped in shock and I felt him pull back from my mind. Stop I don't want you to see . . . he protested mentally. His voice was slightly shaky and all I wanted to do was comfort him, hold him in my arms and never let him go. God I loved him and I just meet him.  
  
I love you too  
  
My heart swelled with love and longing. I couldn't believe that this was happening and I didn't want it to end-but it did.  
  
The noise of people shouting brought my attention back to my surroundings. I felt my mind being slammed back into my own body and that was when I become aware of the dark silhouettes of Quinn, Rashel and Ash running towards us, heavily armed with weapons.  
  
"Go" I whispered as I looked back into his eyes. I pleaded with both my mind and voice as I pushed him upward with my hands.  
  
He hesitated for a moment before bringing his lips against mine in a short but sweet kiss. His lips were soft against mine and I shuddered not in fear but with something else.  
  
"Until next time" he whispered before he running off into the shadows. I could still feel his lips against mine and I brought a shaky hand to my lips in surprise. I never thought that he would kiss me but I was glad that he had. Really glad indeed.  
  
I crawled over to Lupe's still body. I noticed that she was unconscious and her breathing was ragged but I knew she would survive. The wounds on her neck were already begging to heal and the bleeding had long ago stopped.  
  
I collapsed next to her wolf form and used my mind to push her into the changing. Shaking and swallowing hard I pressed my hand over the wound on my side to stop the bleeding and glanced over to Lupe again to make sure that she was ok. Breathing a sigh of relief I wanted for the others to reach us.  
  
It was a matter of seconds before Galen held me in his arms; the others had gone after the wolf. I frowned then as it occurred to me that I didn't even know his name. And that saddened me, I found my one true love only to loose him again.  
  
I forced a smiled to show my brother that I was all right. I glanced up at his worried ayes and I answered before he had a chance to speak. "I'm ok, really I am" I reassured but It was no use, he still fussed over me.  
  
I sighed in annoyance and pushed him away so I could stand up. I stood on shaky legs trying to catch my breath and sort out my thoughts. Who was he? what had happened? Will I ever see him again?  
  
But I didn't know the answers to the questions. Instead I occupied myself in helping the others take care of Lupe.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Half an hour later I was sitting in the lounge; all the Daybreakers were gathered around me wanting to know what had happened. I'd had to have stitches in my side while I waited for the gashes to heal naturally. My chest had been cleaned and bandages now covered the claw marks. I had requested to take a shower and change before I came up with any sort of explanation.  
  
I was glad to hear that the dark hared stranger had got away before Quinn and Rashel had got a hold of him. If they had caught him . . . I didn't want to know what they would have done. All I knew was that it would be very painful.  
  
"How's Lupe?" I asked Lord Thierry as he walked into the room.  
  
"She's still asleep, the witches have added healing balms to her wounds. She should be alright in a few days" He answered reassuringly, the group and me included sighed in relief but it was only me that spoke.  
  
"I take it you all want to know what happened?" I sighed then continued. "In a quick summery: I couldn't sleep so I decided to go and talk to Lupe, I knew she was on guard duty tonight and I thought that she might want some company." I paused then thought for a few seconds before continuing " I sensed her mind in the gardens, but it wasn't really Lupe I sensed, it was her wolf mind . . . I got there as quickly as I could to see her fighting with a larger black wolf." I shuddered remembering, " The male wolf had her by the throat and she couldn't get loose so I jumped in. I got him from behind and used his pressure points against him. I finally got his to release his grip and pulled him off. I thought he was going to kill me but he changed back into human form . . . and that's when you guys came" I finished shrugging slightly and I glanced around the room to see if they believed me.  
  
My gaze met Ash's and he raised an eyebrow. He knew I was missing something out and I heard his mental voice in my head.  
  
We'll talk later . . .  
  
Damn him my mind screamed, but Ash just smiled, obviously hearing my thoughts. I gave him my best glare but the only reaction I got was a twinkle in his ever-changing eyes. Ash was like another brother to me, we had known each other since we were kids and he always looked out for me.  
  
"What did he look like?" Galen asked deciding to believe me.  
  
"I don't know it was too dark" I lied.  
  
"Try to remember" Thierry spoke softly to me, "It's very important"  
  
I sighed not wanting to tell them, but I knew I had to give some sort of description "He had dark hair and eyes, normal height and build. That's all I can give you, it was too dark, I couldn't see" I forced tears into my eyes in an attempt to end the conversation. It worked and a few minutes later everyone went back to bed.  
  
I lay in bed, hugging the silk sheets tightly around my body. I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes all I could see were his face and feel his body pressed against mine. "Who are you?" I whisper into the shadows.  
  
Sighing I climbed out of bed and looked out of the balcony doors. My reflection shone back at me and I sighed. My silvery-white hair hung around my shoulders, clinging to my pale skin. It was slightly messy from lying in bed, but shone with a glossy light. My face was small and perfect, flawless skin and delicately sculptured features with full rosy lips and wide innocent electric-blue eyes.  
  
I opened the balcony doors and leaned against the railing, the breeze whipped my hair around my shoulders as I searched the darkness for him. My blue silk nighty clung to my body, showing off my curves. I wanted to see him again; I wanted to know his name.  
  
A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. "Come in" I Whispered. The door opened to reveal Ash, he walked calmly towards me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectively and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what really happened Kissy?" he asked  
  
"I've already said what happened" I snapped at him only slightly annoyed. Sighing I stared off into the night, unknown to me that I was being watched.  
  
"Come on Kismet. I know there's something wrong, I've known you too long to tell when you're lying" I looked him in the eyes and was shocked to see that he was serious. He gave me his 'I'm so cute you gotta tell me look' I laughed and gave him a hug.  
  
"Ash, you're like a brother to me . . ." I began but he cut me off.  
  
"And you a sister, Kissy. I've never let anyone harm you and I thought you could trust me . . ."  
  
"I do trust you Ash! It's just that . . ." I sighed and looked away closing my eyes for a brief second before continuing " Even I don't know what happened . . . It was just so confusing" My voice was lower than a whisper but his vampire hearing heard me clearly.  
  
I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I looked back across the gardens. Ash just held me tighter and waited for me to continue.  
  
"What I said downstairs was true, but I missed something out. When I tried to pull him off, I felt out minds connect. I don't know how to describe it; there are no words that I could use. When we touched . . . It was like all the circuits in my body were suddenly fried, and all that I knew was him" I sighed as the tears flowed from my eyes.  
  
I buried my face in Ash's neck, mostly in embarrassment. Ash just held me reassuringly and whispered soothing words in my ear until the last sob left my lips.  
  
"It sounds to me that you found your soulmate sweetheart" He spoke to me. I gasped in shock then realisation as the tears flowed harder and another sob erupted from my throat.  
  
"We can never be" I cried, "I am to be promised away, I just met him and I already know that I can't never live with out him . . . what am I going to do Ash?"  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
I sat alone in my room brooding; it had been three long days since I had met the mysterious dark hared wolf with glowing amber eyes. I longed to see him again. The promise ceremony was being held tonight under the full moon. I secretly wished that the black wolf that invaded my thoughts and heart would be the prince of the wolf clan.  
  
My soulmate, my one true love, and I was never going to see him again, the thought of that seemed to tear my heart in two. I started to cry then, muffling my sobs into the pillow. I reached for a pen and paper and began to write.  
  
1.1.1 Alone  
  
I sit alone again tonight,  
  
In the dark,  
  
In the cold,  
  
Away from light,  
  
Away from warmth,  
  
Alone.  
  
A part of me is missing,  
  
Disappeared,  
  
Vanished,  
  
Gone,  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
Ever since you left,  
  
I'm all alone,  
  
All alone,  
  
All alone.  
  
I put the pen and paper down on the bed and glanced at the clock. It was 10.30 and everything was being arraigned. All I wanted do was run and hide but I knew I couldn't. The fait of the world rested on my shoulders, and if it meant sacrificing only my happiness for the millions in the world I would do it with no regrets.  
  
There was a knock on my door, I wiped away my tears as Lupe came walking in. She had a slight limp after the fight but other that that she was fine. I felt guilty that my soulmate had hurt her so much, but no one apart from Ash knew that I loved him.  
  
Lupe took me in her arms and asked me what was wrong. I couldn't hide my feelings anymore so I told her. "The black wolf is my soulmate" I cried "And I can never be with him, it's not fair," I cried for a long time and Lupe never left me.  
  
We talked about everything and she reassured me that everything would work out for the best, even when she was saying it I saw a small smile playing on her lips. I didn't ask about it, maybe I should have, but I didn't have time. It was 11pm and I had to start getting ready.  
  
My stomach was full off butterflies and my heart was broken in half.  
  
After I took a long shower, Keller and Lupe helped me get ready. Keller did my hair as Lupe concentrated on my make-up. Before long I was ready and really nervous.  
  
"You look great" Keller announced to me proudly admiring her work.  
  
I looked in the mirror and froze.  
  
I did look great. My long silvery-hair hung in loose curls around my shoulders, framing my face and contrasting to my delicate features. My make-up was mainly silver with a hint or blue around my eyes. I didn't wear lipstick but lip-gloss instead.  
  
The light reflected of my lips making them look really kissable. I sighed and looked at my dress.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
White wolf fur, smooth as silk, shimmering in the light. It was cut low at the chest, revealing too much cleavage for my liking. The straps were thin and delicate and the dress itself reached mid-thigh. I wore knee-high leather boots with it. I looked beautiful and radiant. I just wish that I felt the way I looked.  
  
Looking at my watch I frowned it was 11.55pm, my brother Galen should be arriving to escort me to the ceremony. I had already had a meeting with my parents and family. They were all proud of me for going though with the ceremony.  
  
At least their happy, I thought bitterly. Forcing a fake smile on my lips I thanked Keller and Lupe for doing a great job.  
  
Galen entered on cue; he was dressed in the Drache family colours. He looked like the handsome prince he was. "You ready princess?" he asked. I noticed that his voice was cheerful and bright but it was fake. I could sense the worry and disapproval under his words. I smiled slightly and linked his arm.  
  
As we walked to the grand gardens he begged me not to go through with it, but he knew as well as I did that I had to do it. And so he accepted it in the end.  
  
We reached the entrance doors and the nervousness came back, I wanted to cry but I knew I had no tears left, swallowing thickly I muttered under my breath "Ready or not. Here goes nothing!" The doors were opened.  
  
Everyone's gaze turned towards me as I stepped out into the garden. I kept my head held high and walked proudly and gracefully. There was classical music playing but I paid no attention to it. I forced myself to keep walking.  
  
My mother and father were looking at me proudly and I forced a smile for their benefit and kept on walking.  
  
I looked around for my soulmate but I could not see him in the crowd, so I kept on walking.  
  
I could make out the figure of the wolf prince, Lupercus-something-or-other standing at the temporary altar. It was a white archway covered in black foxgloves, it was breathtakingly beautiful.  
  
He kept his back to me as I approached. I could tell by his body language that he was as unhappy with the situation as I was. From the way he was standing and the distance between us, I could only make out his clothing. Dark tight leather pants, a black shirt of some sort and black boots. His clothes were tightly fitted; at least he's got a good body I thought amusingly.  
  
I looked around to see Ash smiling at me, his eyes glistened and I knew something was going on, I glanced at Lupe and she had a knowing smile playing on her lips. I forced myself to keep walking and I reached the prince in a matter or seconds. Galen kissed me on the cheek before sitting down in the empty seat.  
  
I took a deep breath and looked at the prince. He looked at me at the same time and our eyes widened in shock and recognition.  
  
It was him, my soulmate. His amber eyes were as beautiful as ever and he was looking at me in admiration and love.  
  
I heard his mental voice in my head and my heart swelled.  
  
I did say until next time, my love.  
  
He took my hand in his and my world exploded in a wave of happiness and love as the soulmate connection sprang to life.  
  
I was so content and happy that all my doubts disappeared as he kissed the back of my hand and smiled.  
  
He had a beautiful smile-sensuous and slightly wicked. I couldn't wait to feel those lips on mine. Having heard my thoughts his smile widened and I felt my heart flutter.  
  
"We are gathered here to unite Lupercus Daren Wolf and Kismet Aila Drache . . ."  
  
  
  
EPOLOUGUE  
  
I look back at that day and realise that it was the happiest day of my life. I know that sounds mushy but it were true. I thought I had lost my soulmate forever, but in the end love always finds away.  
  
I lived up to my name that day, Kismet, meaning destiny and Alila meaning light bearer.  
  
I completed my destiny by bringing the werewolves and Circle Daybreak together and brought light to even the darkest situation.  
  
It later turned out that I was right. The forth wildpower was indeed a Werewolf, a wolf by the name of Alexander Lupus, meaning helper and defender of mankind.  
  
We won the Millennium Battle. On midnight 2001 the sky was filled with magnificent blue light, evil was destroyed and peace once again fell upon the world.  
  
  
  
Never loose faith,  
  
There is always a way.  
  
Without hope,  
  
There is nothing,  
  
Without love,  
  
There is emptiness,  
  
Love with your heart,  
  
Believe with your soul,  
  
And you'll always find a way.  
  
  
  
Well that's it, my first fanfiction that I've actually finished :o)  
  
I would greatly appreciate any comments and suggestions.  
  
Candika  
  
IF you like the story let me know because I was thinking of writing a fic on Lupercus Daren Wolf's pov.  
  
:o)  
  
Candika  
  
xxx 


	2. Lupercus's povPrologue

LUPERCUS DAREN WOLF'S POV  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
I ran through the forest quickly and silently, like the true predator that I were. I was in wolf form, in all my glory. The moon shone brightly in the sky. I stopped in a small clearing and glanced up to it. The light reflected in my amber orbs. I growled low in my throat; there was a red light surrounding the moon. Blood on the moon, my mind whispered. Something bad is going to happen tonight. The wind increased forcing me to shiver, I threw my head back and howled loudly. Time passed quickly without me realising it, I was lost in the hunt, my wolf instincts alert and ready and my mind concentrating one thing. The kill. Pulling my lips back in a silent snarl I pounced.  
  
A couple of minutes later and I had ate my fill and discarded the rabbit carcass, I knew that what was left would not be wasted. There were many other predators that lived in Elgdar Wood that would be happy to finish of the remains. Letting my instincts take over I listened to my surroundings. The forest was eerie silent. Most animals knew better than to roam the wood when the pack was hunting. Flexing my ears I listened closer to the little sounds all around me and wined happily. Testing the scent of the forest I wined happily again. My pack was near.  
  
Turning my attention back to the task at hand, I used my tongue to clean the blood from firstly my right paw and than my left. It had always surprised me how animal-like I was in my wolf form. It was always a relief to be away from all the human emotions of everyday life. Being in my wolf form was an escape and I loved every second of it.  
  
Throwing my head back I howled loudly, commanding my pack to meet me. I knew they would come, I was their leader, their Alpha male, by right and by vote. I didn't believe in ruling with a harsh dominating order. They weren't just my pack, they were my friends . . .my true family. As our nature commanded we are a very loyal and would fight to the death for each and every pack member. Nothing would dare harm us, apart we may well be weak but together we were invincible.  
  
I was cut out of my thoughts by several loud responding howls. My pack had answered my call and were on their way. Sitting back on my hind legs I give my best imitation of a human smile. Yes my family were coming to me. Holding my head high and proudly I waited silently.  
  
It didn't take long before the forms of five other wolves leaped into the clearing, ranging in both sizes and colours. The two female and three male wolves walked proudly towards me and sat in a semi-circle of protection.  
  
Directly in front of me sat my second in command, my 17-year-old cousin, Donovan Wolf. Like all Night Worlders our names are meaningful and he truly lived up to his. Donovan meaning dark warrior and if you ever met him, in wolf form or human, you would realise why. Only a year young than I, he was the largest of the group, every ounce of a true warrior. He was a large and intimidating black wolf with bright amber eyes. Eyes that were always on the prowl, cruel and calculating, always assessing each situation to give him the best advantage. If he weren't my cousin and a member of my pack I would possibly fear him and most definitely be intimidated.  
  
On his right sat Luna Lovell, a much smaller grey wolf with a silver sheen. Silvery-blue eyes determined yet kind. She was the smallest and most delicate of the group, not to mention the youngest. For 15 years old she was a graceful fighter, one of the best and her childish ways brought laughter to our group. Sitting next to Donovan our little Luna looked like a mere cub. Many were fooled by her small size and underestimated her abilities. It was this foolish mistake that cost them their lives or their pride.  
  
On the left of Luna sat the only other female of our group, 16 year old Tala Lupus, a graceful fighter and hunter. Her fur a deep red in colour, so dark that it looked black from a distance. Only when the moon cast its eerie glow on her coat did the ruby red shine brightly-the colour of blood- the colour of death. Especially your death if you hurt or angered her.  
  
Next to Tala sat her 17-year older brother, Alexander Lupus, and like his sister he was a graceful fighter but much more brutal in combat. He knew how to fight dirty and if you came up against him you would be lucky to survive with your hide intact. He was very protective of Tala and if you messed with her you wouldn't survive to tell the tale. The same went for the rest of us, he was very defensive of us all and that's why I liked him so much. I studied him a moment and found myself comparing the two siblings. Alex's frame was more masculine. Broader, taller and more muscled, a frame that was very much similar to my own. Like Tala, Alex had almost black fur, but his red cast was even darker making him appear more menacing. It was his eyes however, that stood out. They were almost black in colour with flecks of gold and shades of brown and a hint of dark red. Eyes that were either sparkling with happiness, clouded with anger or wide with surprise or concern. Eyes that were very much identical to his sisters.  
  
I quickly found my gaze settling on the two remaining members of my pack. Degan and Clay Moon. The inseparable 17-year old twins. Degan and Clay were identical in every way, both in wolf and human form. The only difference between them was a jagged scar that passed through Clays left eyebrow. It had been caused by an angry vampire that had attacked Clay for sleeping with his girlfriend, and it was honest to say that the vampire never lived to see another day. Clay was proud of his scar and was adamant that it added character to his masculine good looks. And character it did add. The two twins were the main jokers of the group. They loved to play practical jokes and were by far the most conniving wolves I knew. They were the main planners of the group. What? How? and When? They always knew. Their devious and imaginative ways made them proud members of our pack The two brothers were well built in both wolf and human form. Wide green and golden eyes glistening with laughter and deep golden fur shining in the moonlight. They were intimidating alone, but together they were damn near frightening.  
  
Nodding my head in recognition I threw my head back and howled at the moon only to be shortly followed by the responding calls of my pack. It was a warning to all others that the Pack were together and hunting. 


	3. 1

CHAPTER ONE  
  
I didn't know what time it was when I returned home that morning, all I know is that the sun had risen high in the sky may hours ago. My pack and I had been lost in the hunt all night and once again only parted to gain some much needed rest.  
  
This wasn't that unusual, we often hunted from midnight on Friday to midday on Saturday and the frequent nightly hunts. However, we all had to be much more careful now. There had been a steady increase of wolf attacks across the world, especially here. It was making the humans nervous and nervous humans meant guns and knives. Humans often had a 'shoot first ask questions later' attitude when it came to facing an angry wolf pack. Not that the others or I were worried, after all normal bullets and blades wouldn't kill us but it would bloody hurt for a while. And injury I could live without.  
  
When I arrived home the first thing that I noticed were that both my parents BMW's were parked in front of the entrance. I frowned as I continued walking up the gravel driveway. Many questions surfaced in my mind. Why were their cars still here? Had they taken the Mercedes, the Jag or one of the convertibles? Were my parents still home and if so why?  
  
I started to get a sinking feeling in my stomach as I continued my slow walk towards the front door. My earlier prediction came flooding back to me, something had happened, whether it was bad or not I didn't know.  
  
I sighed dramatically as I reached the grand entrance, quickly inspecting my reflection in the glass I assessed that I looked respectable. My Black hair was slightly messed but otherwise ok. The dark locks looked as smooth as silk and shined with a reddish glow from the sunlight. My bright amber eyes were filled with apprehension and curiosity-little flecks or gold and deep red could be seen in my irises, making a startling contrast to the dark pupils. My skin was smooth and flawless, not one speck of dirt or blood covered my tanned face. My features were handsome and perfectly sculptured-like a true Night Worlder.  
  
Looking down at my dark clothing I smiled showing perfect white teeth, with slightly curved canines. My black leather pants were well worn but clean and my black long sleeved top was only slightly wrinkled. My black boots were slightly muddy from the forest, but other than that I looked presentable.  
  
Taking a deep breath I pushed open the large wooden door and stepped over the threshold onto the white and grey marble floor. My footfalls were silent as I walked towards my fathers study. I knew that was where my parents were. I could hear their soft talking-my mothers soft delicate voice combined with my fathers harsh commanding one. My curiosity got the better of me and I crept silently towards the partly open door.  
  
I glanced carefully through the crack in the door and located my parents straight away. My father sat on the edge of the large oak desk while my mother sat elegantly on the mahogany leather Chair. They seemed to be talking to each other as well as having a conversation on speaker phone. I vaguely heard the words Daybreakers as I yawned. Nothing but business I assumed as I made my way back down the hall and towards the large marble stairway.  
  
My legs felt like lead as I started to climb each step at a time. My body ached form exhaustion and I couldn't suppress the yawn that escaped my mouth. I was so tired that if I didn't reach my bed soon I'd fall asleep on the stairs. I hurried my pace and soon reached my room, closing the door behind me I staggered over to the bed and collapsed onto the middle. I didn't even have the energy to get undressed or climb under the covers and a moment later I was sleeping.  
  
*~~~~ Authors note ~~~~*  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far :o) I'm sorry this part has taken so long to be posted but I have been very busy. The next part will hopefully be written soon.  
  
Dragon Fire- I'm really glad you like my story and heres the more you were asking for and I'm glad you like it.  
  
Ice-Thanks for reviewing. I doubt I'll be able to add any Keller and Galen into this part or Kissy and Galen as the pov is more on Lupercus's view. There will however be some Ash and Kissy talking in it though. I hope that's ok.  
  
Cianna Greenwood-I'm glad you love it. I am trying to keep this story original and different than other stories so I hope it keeps you all interested. 


	4. 2

CHAPTER TWO  
  
I awoke sharply with a groan. At first I was disorientated but quickly all traces of sleep fled my mind. My body was still slightly fatigued but with an advantage of being a Wolf my senses came awake immediately as I did.  
  
Yawning I stretched effortlessly-tight muscles expanding and relaxing with ease and it suddenly occurred to me that I was still fully dressed. The tight black top and leather moulded to my body like a second skin.  
  
It was also at that moment that I realised two other things. One: it was dark inside as well as out and Two: that I could still hear my parents talking downstairs.  
  
Blankly I stared up at the plain white ceiling as the moon cast its eerie glow through the large window at my right. Taking a deep breath I sighed and glanced at the clock, the bright green digital numbers alerted me that it was 11.25pm. Frowning I strained my ears to try and make sense of the words that my parents were speaking. Every now and again I picked up a word but the distance between us was too far and the barriers too thick. I silently wondered what they were talking about and if it were the same thing that they were that morning.  
  
Sighing I concentrated harder, some of the mumbled words made sense and I frowned again.  
  
  
  
Lord Thierry . . .  
  
Daybrakers . . .  
  
Promise Ceremony . . .  
  
  
  
Climbing of my bed I didn't bother to get changed or washed. I was too intrigued. Everyone in the Night World now knew that Lord Thierry was in charge of Circle Daybreak and if it was anything to do with the Millennium battle I wanted to know. There was no way that I was going to miss out on a fight, especially a fight this big. Not that I was a violent person but a man did have to have a spot of violence to make them feel more manly, and in the Night World fighting was a way to gain respect. The harder you were, and the more leaders you defeated, the more status you had. And for a werewolf such as myself, respect was extremely hard to find.  
  
As I made my way down the marble steps I began to make out more words. The first being:  
  
  
  
The Draches  
  
  
  
Which was shortly followed by my name. I clenched my jaw as I reached the bottom step and quietly made my way towards my fathers' study. A knot of apprehension began to form inside my stomach and dread began to fill my entire being. Suddenly I became afraid of what I was hearing.  
  
  
  
Kismet Alia Drache . . .  
  
A good girl . . .  
  
A pretty girl . . .  
  
So good for our Lupercus . . .  
  
Perfect solution . . .  
  
Such an honour . . .  
  
  
  
My heart began to beat faster in my chest and my eyes widened in shock. They were planning on marrying me off!  
  
With a Daybreaker! How dare they, my mind screamed. What right have they got! I don't want to be tied to any tree hugger; I'm a Wolf goddammit! They can't make me!  
  
Anger soon began to replace the dread and shock. I barely managed to contain the growl of anger that tried to force its way out of my throat. I clenched my jaw so hard that my teeth began to hurt. I started to breathe faster in an effort to contain my anger, but then I realised why bother.  
  
I was angry and I had every right to be.  
  
Rounding the corner I stepped over the threshold and let the growl out.  
  
My parents having been surprised by my intrusion glanced up quickly, but I didn't care.  
  
Pure rage vibrated around my entire body and my mind was clouded with fury. I knew my eyes were flashing dangerously but I didn't care, I was angry at them and I wanted them to know.  
  
At least my parents had the decency to look scared.  
  
Scowling I glared at them both before muttering one word.  
  
One word filled with all the anger that I could muster.  
  
One word filled with malice and disrespect.  
  
One word revealing all my disobedience.  
  
"Never"  
  
  
  
I knew my parents sensed that I was angry. Whether it was the pure fury flowing off my body in waves, my amber eyes flashing dangerously or the tone of my voice, I didn't know, all I do know was that they were indeed frightened and they had every right to be. Whether they were frightened by my anger, disobedience and the disrespect for my elders or the fact that my reaction was going to spoil their 'perfect solution' which just happened to be a 'good honour'.  
  
Scowling I stared my father in the eye and almost smiled when I saw him flinch back. His fearless and normally calm appearance cracked slightly and I couldn't stop the wave of satisfaction that I felt from his reaction.  
  
As usual my mother remained quiet. Her face was pale, her mouth slightly parted and eyes open in shock. Nervously she twisted the large gold rings on her fingers, while still remaining to keep her elegant posture. I knew immediately that she would leave all decision making and arguing to my father. Her quiet and gentle nature made it impossible for her to contribute equally to an argument and she always tended to shy away from confrontations.  
  
"Haw dare you!" My father boomed braking the thick silence that had descended upon the room. "How dare you!" He repeated before continuing, "Talk to us with such disrespect"  
  
I turned to him and laughed. His whole body was now shaking with anger and his face was flushed. I saw him curl his hands into fists before taking two steps towards me in an attempt to intimidate me.  
  
I couldn't help it, I laughed again and shook my head in disbelieve before speaking. "No, the question is Dear Father . . . How dare you?" I mocked as I raised one eyebrow sarcastically. My voice was deadly calm but still had a steal edge to it. I didn't bother to wait for him to answer, I still had plenty more to say. "How dare you do this to me? Me your only son . . .your own flesh and blood! How dare you shove me off on some damn Daybreaker! " Raising my hands over my head I gestured wildly. "Like you don't even care . . .like I mean nothing to you! How dare you!"  
  
My father snapped then and I knew I had gone too far, but at that moment I didn't care. The fear that I should have felt was overpowered with anger, and when he shouted his first words I knew I was going to get the whole speech. "Lupercus Daren Wolf how dare you speak to your mother and I like that?"  
  
When the only answer he received from me was an angry scowl, he wisely decided to continue his speech. "After everything we have done for you! we've raised you accordingly, give you everything you have ever wanted . . . clothes, cars, motorbikes, the finest teachers and physical trainers anyone could ever ask for! We've given you love, security and most of all Respect! But this is how you thank us . . . .with . . .with damn disrespect and defiance. After all we've done you still act like a spoiled brat!" He was shaking his head from side to side now and I could see the large vein pulsing in his forehead. I was willing to put my money on it that it would pop any second and I wanted it too.  
  
How dare he? What right does he have? I couldn't hold my silence any longer. Staring directly at my father I took another step towards him. "How dare I?" I ask, my voice was cool and snapping. "All my life I have done everything you have ever asked of me. I have been the perfect heir . . . the perfect son. I have looked up to you and treated you with respect that you did not earn . . ."  
  
I could see that he was going to interrupt me so I silenced him with a gesture of my hand before continuing again. "I have studied subjects and languages that you wanted me too. Subjects and languages that I have hated with a passion but yet I have done for you. I have stood up for you and fought fights to defend your honour, when all I really wanted too was to walk away." Taking a deep breath I continued "You told me to hate humans, to call them vermin . . .so I did! You told me and taught me to be viscose and ruthless and to never show fear. You've told me to eliminate a target and I have so with no objection. God, father . . . I have killed for you! So don't you dare tell me that I treat you with disrespect!" My body trembled with anger but even more with sorrow. "I have done everything for you . . . without question. I have gone against my own beliefs for you! can't you see that? I have done anything you have ever asked" I shook my head, and pleaded trying to make him understand. "But this? Marrying a Daybreaker . . . I won't do it. You can't make me!"  
  
I took a deep breath and tried to control my emotions. I never meant to say all that, but my mouth has a habit of never shutting up when I'm emotional. I studied my father silently and was surprised to see his face ashen and a look of sadness in his amber eyes. During my speech he had decided to sit down next to my mother and I almost felt sorry for him. He looked as though he didn't know what to do with himself. And for a moment I though that maybe I had won. When he began to talk I thought he were understanding, but I should have known. "I never knew you felt that way, son" He spoke softly. "But you have to understand, the promise ceremony is already arraigned"  
  
"Then cancel it!" I demanded.  
  
"We cannot. Listen, son, the Millennium Battle is approaching and the Night World is going to win . . .vampires will be in charge, they will rule and you know how they treat us. It would be Hell!" He looked sad and deflated.  
  
"Then when the time comes we'll fight them, we'll show them that we are not lower than them . . . we'll prove that we can be equals" I stated, fully believing what I was saying.  
  
But my father just sighed. "I don't want that kind of life for you Lupercus, you deserve better. Circle Daybreak will give you that life. . ."  
  
"No! There going to loose, you and I both know that . . . the whole Night World knows that!" I tried to make him see my point but he wasn't listening. When my father set his mind on something it was hard to change it.  
  
"With our help, they could win"  
  
"But could is not a definite yes. If we side with them and they loose . . . they'll kill us all!" my anger was being replaced with desperation and I knew that I was loosing this battle.  
  
"It's just a chance we'll have to take. Any life with Circle Daybreak will be a better life than the alternative." He let out a deep breath before continuing "The promise ceremony will go a head as planned. In three days you will be wed." He firmly stated and I felt my heart sink.  
  
In total desperation I turned to my mother, seeking for her help. She only gave me a sad smile as the tears continued to fall down her pale cheeks. Standing she walked slowly towards me and took my larger hand in her own. I saw the sadness in her eyes and I heard the emotion in her voice. "Your father and I are not going to be around forever, someday you are going to be in charge of this whole place." She spoke gesturing around the room. "And when that day comes, we want the best or you. This is the only way" her voice was soft and gentle and I couldn't help but listen. "As your father was born into this family, he too had certain obligations . . .just like you. No matter how much we fight it, or deny it . . .we can never escape it. It comes with the territory" her right hand gently stroked my cheek and wiped away the tear that escaped my eye. "It will all work out my boy . . . I promise . . . you see!"  
  
For a moment I almost believed her and accepted my fate . . . but then I remembered my anger and my beliefs. I would not back down this time, they couldn't make me. Suddenly I stepped back from my mother, anger flashing in my amber orbs and by the look on her beautiful face, I knew . . . I knew she understood my decision. Backing away some more steps, I shook my head before muttering one word. "No!" I whispered before running out of the room and quickly out of our house.  
  
If I couldn't make my parents stop this stupidity . . .then I'd just have to make the Draches. 


	5. 3

CHAPTER THREE  
  
I ran as quickly as I could. Fighting the urge to change into my wolf form, I hastily crossed the busy street, only stopping to dodge the speeding cars. To most onlookers I was just a blur in the darkness, a figment of there over active imagination.  
  
A few horns bleared loudly and cars swerved to try and miss the speeding target. Only to quickly realise that they didn't hit anything and that there wasn't anything on the road. The drivers shook their heads and tried to wipe the sleep from their eyes before continuing on their way. Simply believing that it had all been an illusion of their sleep indulged minds.  
  
I didn't pay any attention to them, it was a scene I had witnessed many times before, not to mention a scene in which I had participated in a couple of times. I didn't care if I caused any crashes. I only cared about making in to the Daybreak Headquarters and convincing the Drache's to not go forward with the promise ceremony. As I ran I tried to think of ways to convince them to call the marriage off. I thought and thought and thought but my mind was blank, I knew as the Millennium battle drew closer the Daybrakers were getting more and more desperate, this meant that it would have top be something big.  
  
It was this that was causing me problems.  
  
What would they class big enough?  
  
The only thing I could think of was to kill. Killing in circle daybreak was something they didn't do. They were all about peace and safety and if I managed to break that they wouldn't want anything to do with my family or me.  
  
As I continued to run I put the last parts of my plan together. Firstly I would fight my way through the guards, I would kill them to show that I meant business, and then I'd attack a Drache if I could get my hands on one. I knew that killing a Drache would create too many problems, problems that my pack and I could not erase easily. Due to this it would just have to be an attack and a warning. I needed a survivor to pass on the message.  
  
Even though my plan had a lot of holes in it, I knew that if I didn't act on it now I would never do it. I would have preferred to sit down and plan things properly but I didn't have the time. I didn't want my pack involved on this suicide mission. I couldn't bare it if one of them got hurt.  
  
It was my anger that allowed me to push back all morals, doubt and traces of guilt that I was feeling about killing again.  
  
I would deal with my feelings in the morning.  
  
If I survived.  
  
Right now I had to concentrate on my deadly task.  
  
Letting my hunting instincts take over I smiled evilly as I reached the large boundaries of Thierry Descouedres mansion.  
  
Climbing the fence was easy, I had climbed much higher and harder than this in my life. I reached the top unnoticed and leapt to the earth below, changing into my wolf form as I descended towards the ground.  
  
When I landed on the soft grass, it was on my right paws, not feet. My sleek black fur blended perfectly with the dark shadows and my hunting instincts allowed me to move quickly and silently. The only thing that give me away in the darkness was my bright amber orbs and the reflection of the moon on my glistening canine teeth.  
  
Silently I prowled around the perimeter, only stopping to check for security. I was rather relieved to find no security cameras or wards, but this made me suspicious. Lord Thierry Descouedres had enough money to provide security for the whole world in the newest technology, so why wasn't there any here?  
  
Dread filled my body. If there was no real security that must mean that the guards were the best. If Lord Thierry believed in their ability than I was in trouble. I had fought many skilled fighters in my time and I knew that this would be my hardest task.  
  
Doubt filled me as I continued prowling around the perimeter, I silently argued about going through with my plan, but quickly decided that I had come too far to back down now.  
  
Keeping to the shadows, I prowled, only stopping to study my opponents. As I completed a full circuit I had counted only four guards. Two male vampires, one male witch and one female shifter. I had studied them for a long time before moving onto the next, looking for strengths and weaknesses. I had immediately wiped the two made vampires of the list as they appeared to be very old and strong. The ease in which they moved showed that they were well-trained fighters and the smiles on their faces convinced me that they were talking telepathically.  
  
The witch, I noted, would have to be last. I had never fought many witches before and in my animal form I could sense his power without even trying. I also knew that Witch fire would call a lot of attention and make a surprise attack on the others very hard.  
  
The only one remaining was the female shifter. She was a wolf, that much I could tell. Her wide amber eyes give it away and the way she prowled when she walked was a true sign. She was rather small and delicate looking, but I didn't let that fool me. I new smaller and more delicate fighters that were lethal opponents, one of them was in my pack.  
  
I watched her silently and waited for her to pick up my scent. Even though I knew I was going to kill her I still wanted to make the fight honourable. There was no honour in fighting dirty.  
  
I watched as her ears twitched to pick up sounds of movement, finding none, she breathed deeply to pick up foreign scents. It was then that her posture changed and she become more alert.  
  
She knew I was there.  
  
Growling low in my throat I stepped out of the shadows and into the light, feeling fully confident I continued my slow pace towards her.  
  
This fight was going to be easy.  
  
  
  
I approached her slowly and deliberately, knowing that she could sense my power and strength. I was slightly surprised and disappointed when she didn't even flinch. She was either too confident in her fighting ability or she had faced much worse than one angry black wolf. Narrowing my amber eyes I growled louder, challenging her. The vibrations washed over my body and soothed my nerves as I prepared myself for an attack.  
  
It felt like minutes before she reacted, when really it was mere seconds. Her body tensed and she turned fully to face me and then she began to change. I have seen many werewolves change shape in my company before but yet again the change before me had me mesmerised.  
  
Her body tensed, ears twitched and eyes widened and became more alert.  
  
What happened next would just have appeared as a blur to humans, but I watched the change happen as though it was in slow motions.  
  
It happened in seconds but it felt like minutes to me.  
  
Before my very eyes I watched as her entire body went through the stages of shifting. Her face began to change-the flesh moving and bones rearranging, cheekbones became broader and her mouth and nose elongate and jutted. Ears became thinner and longer-more pointer and hollow like a shell.  
  
Almost immediately individual course hairs sprouted from her lightly tanned skin-with my excellent eyesight I could see the odd silvery-brown hairs force their way through the pores of her skin. Soon her face was completely covered and I noted that the rest of her body now sprouted the same coarse hair-the same hair that replaced her specially made clothes.  
  
Her eyes became flatter and the liquid amber pupils shifted and extended to a point that there was no white left. The same eyes, now animalistic, reflected the moonlight straight back at me. The green-orange reflection sparkled as her eyes narrowed in concentration and determination.  
  
Her body became thinner-if possible and more stretched out. I could hear the bones and cartilage popping as her body began to set itself in a much more delicate shape. Her back arched and shoulders became more prominent. Legs and arms shortened and lengthened-muscles and tendons and joints formed and adjusted. Fingers retracted and nails thickened and lengthened- dark sharp claws replaced them.  
  
A second later, her body fell forward- arms that were now legs hit the ground with a thump. Her lips pulled back to reveal smooth deadly teeth- incisors especially designed for cutting flesh, two-inch long canines followed by teeth made for slicing and tearing.  
  
A bushy tail lashed furiously at the end of her spine as a low growl erupted from her throat-the vibrations shook her body and her unusual silvery-brown fur stood on end.  
  
My challenge had been answered and a second later we leapt.  
  
Her body was small and delicate, no match for my much larger and stronger one, and as we collided in mid air the force of my body impacting with hers sent her spiralling to the ground with a muffled yelp.  
  
Our bodies descended towards the ground-a mixture of black and grey in a twisting snarling heap. The only sounds that could be heard were the clinking of our teeth, tearing of fur and our outraged growling.  
  
I ignored the pain as her right paw connected behind my left shoulder, her sharp claws ripped through my delicate skin and I felt the wetness of my blood seep steadily through the torn flesh. I didn't bother to acknowledge it as I was already reacting. My left front paw struck her in the face and I had the brief satisfaction of hearing her yelp as our bodies finally hit the ground.  
  
I landed on top of her-my right front paw clawing deeply into her left hind leg as it absorbed most of the impact and I heard the satisfying sound of a bone cracking under my weight.  
  
However my satisfaction was short lived as the grey wolf below me didn't seem phased by her injury, sure she yelped in pain, rather loudly in fact, but it didn't stop her from attacking me back ferociously.  
  
Twisting sharply to her right, she managed to fight her way from beneath me, using both her front paws and her teeth she quickly attacked and I had to retread to avoid her lethal claws and canines.  
  
As I jumped backwards I bared my teeth and prepared to leap again, this time I was going to aim for her neck, one quick bite with all my strength would rip through her delicate throat would cut of her air supply and make her choke on her own blood. If I couldn't get to her throat I was going to aim for her stomach. On all wolves these were our most vulnerable points, those as well as our legs. I had already taken care of her hind leg and there would be no way that she could pounce on me again. Right now she was very vulnerable and she knew it. Without the use of her back leg she was in no it shape to fight, there was no way that she was going to be able to balance herself in order to defend or attack.  
  
She now stood facing me panting heavily, teeth bared and yellow eyes blazing, she growled angrily.  
  
It was at that moment that she gained my respect.  
  
Not once did she show her pain to me. Her broken leg still touched the ground, holding her weight even though it must have been hurting dramatically.  
  
And she never backed down even though she knew she was going to loose.  
  
I clenched my jaw tightly and weighed my options. I didn't want to kill her, but part of me knew I had too. The strength and determination she showed me would have made any warrior proud and I respected her greatly.  
  
I hesitated, my eyes never leaving hers and I think it was at that precise moment that we came to an understanding.  
  
She must have seen the uncertainty in my amber orbs and for a couple of moments we just stared at each other as parts of silver-brown and black fur floated to the ground around us.  
  
I nodded my head in a sign of honour and respect, and her eyes widened as she realised who I was. Immediately her head bowed in a sign of recognition and understanding.  
  
I had to continue fighting . . . it was the only way.  
  
I give a warning growl before we continued to fight. 


	6. 4

~~I wanted to say that I'm so SO sorry for not updating sooner :o| I recommend that you read the Authors Notes at the end of the story so you'll know why!~~  
  
I wanted to thank those of you that reviewed my story  
  
ZABELLA: Here's the more you asked for and I really hope you like the new chapter, please don't forget to review again. I love reviews :o)  
  
DRAGON FIRE: I'm sorry that this update has taken so long, really I am sorry. I hope you like the new chapter it took me ages writing it cos everything I tried didn't sound right. looks at clock ive been working on this chapter for 4 straight hours and I think ive gone brain dead now sigh Hope you like it  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
I promised myself as I leapt towards her that I would make her death as quick as possible. It was the least I could do for a worthy opponent.  
  
But as she prepared herself for my attack I realised that that was not going to be possible. She was a very skilled fighter and was determined not to loose and as my body crashed towards hers, she immediately brought her right paw up in a defensive strike. Twisting my body in mid air I managed to miss the deadly swipe that was intended for my face. Instead, as my body crashed directly into hers, her deadly claws dug deeply into my unprotected side, but it was already too late. The force was not enough to prevent me landing on target and the pain only succeeded to anger me and make me more determined to end the fight now.  
  
My impact forcefully pushed her back to the ground and I used my forepaws to pin her there, my claws dug deeply into soft flesh and her blood gushed from the wounds. She struggled beneath me but it was already too late and as I sunk my teeth into her neck I hoped that her death would be quick.  
  
I was so preoccupied with what I was doing that I didn't realise until it was too late that there was another Daybreaker present. The attack came as a complete surprise, I never saw it coming until it was much too late. I was just about to tighten my grip on the female wolf below me when I felt a presence directly behind me and immediately I felt that person grab me with expert hands.  
  
Snarling, I lashed out with my hind legs and felt my claws connect with soft flesh. There was a soft hiss of pain from behind me but the attacker didn't let go. Growling I struck out again but my paws met only air. Getting frustrated I tried to struggle but it was no use, the person behind me knew exactly what they were doing and never let go. Instead skilful hands touched my pressure points to make my claws retract.  
  
No, I growled, Get off me! And with each silent word and growl I struggled more frantically, trying to swipe behind me and dig my claws in deeper. But it was no use, instead I felt a finger enter my mouth and I give a snarl of frustration. More pressure was being added and I knew if I didn't get this person off me soon I was going to be forced to let go.  
  
More and more pressure was added and I felt my grip loosen. I fought harshly to tighten my jaws on the silver wolf, her struggles were becoming much fainter and another couple of seconds and she would be dead. I couldn't give up now; I was almost there.  
  
It was then that I heard a voice, her voice, a voice so soft and determined. A voice that was so sweet and delicate that it caressed my mind and made me shake with awe.  
  
'Please you have to let go' I heard her beg in my mind. Her voice was concerned and filled with wonder and somehow I knew that she didn't want to hurt me and that was puzzling.  
  
Who was she? I asked myself but I didn't have time to try and answer as I felt my claws fully retract and my jaw slacken just enough for me to fully let go.  
  
She pulled me and I felt myself fall backwards. Twisting in her grasp I prepared myself for the impact. The force of her hitting the ground and me landing on top of her forced my claws to dig into her chest. I felt blood flow from between my nails and I retracted them slightly.  
  
For some reason I didn't want to hurt her.  
  
All traces of pain vanished from my body with one look at her.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
I had seen a fair share of beautiful girls in my life, but none of them could even come close to her beauty. She was amazing, her innocent beauty radiated around her like a beacon and I felt myself being drawn in.  
  
She was lying spread out on the ground before me-arms flung lifelessly by her sides as she stared at me with the most intense blue eyes I had ever seen before. The moonlight reflected flecks of silver back at me and I felt myself become lost. Her silvery-white hair was fanned out around her head and the breeze ruffled it slightly, a few silvery strands fell over her forehead and covered her right eye and I never wanted anything more than to brush those strands away with my fingertips.  
  
Her face was small and delicate, just like the rest of her, smooth porcelain features stared directly back at me and her lips . . . her lips were full and rosy and I wanted nothing better than to kiss them.  
  
She was more than beautiful, she was enchanting.  
  
Leaning forward, I sniffed her softly and recorded her scent to memory. I never wanted to forget the way she smelled. She smelled of all things pure and innocent, soft roses and violets but much more, she was intoxicating and I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat.  
  
She was human.  
  
There was no scent of anything Night Worlder in her. There was no animal ferocity in her eyes and no aura of witch power and she didn't have the strength of a lamia or a made vampire.  
  
She was purely human.  
  
Leaning my muzzle forward towards her face, I watched her closely. She was afraid, that much was certain. I could feel her heart beating furiously in her chest. The continuous thumping sending calming vibrations through my body. But she wasn't struggling or fighting me. As my face became closer to hers I watched as she tightly closed her eyes and I understood why.  
  
She thought I was going to kill her.  
  
Pulling back, I fully retracted my claws and allowed my body to shift back to human form. I didn't want her to be afraid of me and I most certainly didn't want to kill her. . . even if she was only a human.  
  
As my body went through its natural changes, I arraigned myself above hers so that I wouldn't crush her with my weight. My arms now supported most of my weight, but not all.  
  
Throughout my change she still had her eyes tightly squeezed shut and I waited for her to open them.  
  
It didn't take long.  
  
I watched as her blue eyes widened as she saw my true form for the first time. Staying perfectly still I let her study me as I studied her.  
  
She gasped as her eyes trailed over every inch of my face and I knew what she was feeling, because I was feeling it too. Every part of our bodies that touched tingled and my whole body hummed with excitement.  
  
We were so close that our breaths mixed, the warm air caressing my face in soft puffs. By the way her gaze kept flickering to my lips I knew that she wanted me to kiss her, but I had something that I wanted to do first. Giving into my early temptation, I slowly reached up with my right hand and gently brushed the thin strands of hair away from her face. I smiled when she didn't flinch at the contact but as my fingertips gently touched her skin my own flesh hummed with what felt like an electric shock. I began to shake and my vision turned slightly pink and all I could see was her eyes. I could feel her start to panic as our minds began to mould into one and all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything would be alright.  
  
"Shhhh, It's ok" I whispered in her ear, calming her with soft words. Even though I was scared myself, I knew that as long as she was with me everything would be alright. I was suddenly filled with fierce protectiveness towards the delicate human below me. I wanted to protect her and hold her in my arms forever.  
  
I never wanted to let her go.  
  
Our minds drew closer and it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Her mind was like crystal-glittering every colour of the spectrum. Such innocence and purity. I never wanted to leave and when our minds were pulled further again I didn't protest.  
  
I was astonished and filled with wonder and I could feel her experiencing the same emotions that I was. It was the most extraordinary experience that I had ever and it felt right.  
  
I fully opened my mind to her and allowed her to see everything that I was. Memories and feelings past back and forth between us and for the first time in my life I felt content to just be.  
  
Suddenly I felt her sadness and I immediately knew why. She was viewing my childhood, a childhood filled with discrimination and pain.  
  
I gasped in shock and tried to pull back. 'Stop, I don't want you to see . . .' I begged with a shaky voice. I was ashamed and I didn't want her too see the pain that I went through in my youth. One person living through it was bad enough, I didn't want her to have those memories too.  
  
She wasn't ashamed though; I could feel that much. If anything she was angered that I had been treat that way. I felt her emotions clearly. Anger, sadness, protectiveness and Love. Love so fierce that it took my breath away and made my heart flutter.  
  
'I love you too' I whispered in her mind and everything was perfect. Surrounded in glistening lights and filled with love and longing for one another. It was perfect and I didn't want it to end . . .  
  
But it did.  
  
I was quickly shoved back into my own body. At first all I could feel was dizziness and confusion, but then everything came back to focus and I could hear shouting. Quickly glancing over my shoulder I realised that there were two vampires and a human coming running towards us with weapons at the ready. Vaguely I recognised the two vampires but I couldn't place where.  
  
I was brought back from my thoughts as I heard her whisper for me to go. Glancing back towards her I saw that she was deadly serious. I didn't want to leave her but I knew I had too. She was pushing me away and pleading with me. Knowing that I couldn't take on the Daybreakers by myself I had to get out of there fast.  
  
On impulse I quickly brought my lips against hers in a quick soft kiss. Her lips were like silk between mine and my whole body hummed with pleasure. "Until next time" I whispered before pushing myself away from her and running off into the darkness.  
  
As I ran quickly towards the large metal boundaries I promised myself that there would be a next time.  
  
The large metal fences were right in front of me now and I didn't have time to hesitate, the others were right behind me and I didn't have any time to waste. Preparing my muscles in mid sprint-I leapt and easily grabbed on to the steal, as soon as my hands touched the fence I effortlessly hauled my body up and over.  
  
As my feet touched the cement at the other side I instantly sprinted away. I was vaguely aware of the Daybreakers cussing and swearing as they tried to climb the fence after me. I knew by the time they would reach the other side I'd be long gone.  
  
And long gone I was.  
  
I ran and ran, not paying any attention to my surroundings. I knew I had lost my pursuers as Lord Thierry's mansion but for some reason I couldn't stop myself from running. Every step I took sent short bursts of pain through my body. I was tired and my earlier injuries itched and throbbed. I knew I should stop and rest and I even knew that I should get my wounds seen too but all I could think of was the beauty with intense blue eyes and silvery hair.  
  
The girl that had stolen my heart with a simple glance . . .  
  
The same girl that now consumed my entire being . . .  
  
And I didn't even know her name.  
  
Suddenly I stopped, not caring where I was. One thought kept running through my head.  
  
'I had to go back, I wanted to know who had stolen my heart'  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Wow been a long time huh? Sorry about that, I've been really busy lately and not to mention that my keyboard has been broken and it took me ages to get a new one . . . ugh! Remind me never to spill Wine in my comp again . . . especially the keyboard cos you have no idea how annoying it is to try and type and end up with words missing or too many extra letters in one word! So annoying and no matter how many times you clean it it still sticks. sigh Well its fixed now so I'll be writing more :o) Hopefully.  
  
I know I had the whole list so people could pick what story they wanted updated the quickest but somehow it was deleted . . .not by me! Augh! So I never got a chance to see what story people wanted updating, since I lost everything in that topic, sigh Never mind. I'll just update the ones I feel like doing at the time.  
  
Anyway sorry for my long absence. And I'm BACK :o)  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE NEW CHAPTER AND **PLEASE** REVIEW :O)  
  
Candika 


	7. 5

SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG. THANKS DRAGON FIRE FOR YOUR REVIEW. THIS CHAPTERS EXPECIALLY LONG . . . JUST FOR YOU  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
For the first time since I had started running, I took a good look at my surroundings and I couldn't believe where I had ended up. I was only a block away from my family mansion  
  
It felt like I'd been running forever, but truthfully it could only have been 15 minutes at the most. Even though I wasn't even out of breath, my body ached and I really needed a shower. Looking down at my appearance I winced. I was a mess.  
  
My top was ripped across the left shoulder and across my left side. Four claw marks stood out distinctively against my tanned skin. Blood still seeped from the jagged cuts but most had congealed and stuck to my skin. My clothes were matted with a combination of blood and fur. Dried blood covered most of my hands and it was no wonder that people were staring at me as they walked passed. Scowling, I took off in a quick run towards my home.  
  
There was no way that I was going back to the Thierry's Mansion like this, other shifters and vampires would smell the blood straight away and I didn't want to get caught.  
  
Sighing, I tried to ponder the best way to getting to my room without having to see my parents. I could either go through the front door and sneak past, or I could climb the tree next to my balcony. Quickly deciding on option two I walked slowly towards the large oak tree. Narrowing my amber eyes in determination I jumped and swiftly grabbed onto one of the lower branches. Pulling my body up onto the thick branch, I winced as the claw marks along my side re-opened. The pain was vibrant but it was bearable. My body was already healing and I had endured much worse than a couple of scratches.  
  
After a few minutes and a lot of jumping, swinging and climbing later, I was standing proudly on my balcony. I hadn't climbed that tree in years and I was surprised at how easily I'd remembered which branches to use. I suppose something's you never forget.  
  
Silently I opened the large door before me, the stylish metal door made no sound and I closed it lightly behind me. Straining my ears, I instinctively listened for any sounds of movement in the house. Hearing none I quickly made my way over to the adjoining bathroom, striping my clothes as I went.  
  
The shower felt good. The warm water soothed my aching muscles and washed away all dirt, grime and blood. My left side stung a little as I washed the cuts clean, but I didn't mind as I knew they needed cleaning. Looking down at my feet, I watched as the red tinted water escaped down the plug hole and disappeared from my site. Sighing, I quickly washed my body, remembering to pay special attention to my injuries, before switching the water off. Stepping out of the glass shower I wrapped a soft white towel around my waist as I made my way back to my bedroom.  
  
Stepping in front of the full length mirror I studied the rapidly healing claw marks down my left side. Happy to see the wounds nearly healed, I walked over to the dark mahogany wardrobe and pulled out an outfit that was identical to the one that I had just been wearing. Ignoring the dampness of my hair and skin, I quickly dressed and made my way back over to balcony door, picking up my keys and mobile as I went. Opening the door, I stepped over the threshold and took one last look around my room before pulling it closed behind me. The cool wind ruffled my wet hair and chilled my damp skin. Taking a deep breath, I smiled as my nose was assaulted by a combination of different scents.  
  
I loved being a werewolf.  
  
Effortlessly I swung my body over the railing and let myself drop towards the ground. My landing was smooth and controlled-every muscle responded to the impact with ease and a couple of seconds later I found myself walking towards my 'pride and joy', my beautiful sleek black Harley. It was an 883 Sportster hugger, standing just twenty-seven inches tall and eighty-seven inches long. It was a classic, lean and light, with cold clean lines and polished to perfection. It was flawless, not one scratch scarred it's paint work. Lovingly, I reached out and ran my fingertips over the large emblem that represented my pack. Painted beautifully was a large silvery moon, glowing brightly behind a large black howling wolf.  
  
It was beautiful. Every member of my pack had the same design on his or her bike, it was a way to distinguish us from other Night World gangs.  
  
Smiling, I picked up the dark full-face helmet that was perched on the seat and placed it over my head, straddling the bike I turned the key and revved the engine.  
  
I could hear my parents shouting from the front entrance but I didn't pay any attention to them and a moment later I was speeding along the streets of Las Vegas. The ride was fairly short and I parked a couple of blocks down from the Mansion and hid my bike amongst some thick bushes.  
  
Keeping to the shadows, I slowly made my way towards the headquarters of Circle Daybreak. My movements were graceful and silent and as I neared closer I soon realised that there would be no way that I could make it back into the grounds without being caught. There were guards everywhere and they all appeared to be vampires.  
  
Narrowing my eyes in concentration, I stretched my senses to there full ability and was able to conclude that there were sixteen guards. That meant that there were four vampires guarding each side of the mansion.  
  
Keeping to the shadows I silently made my way around the perimeter, keeping all my senses alert for any signs of me being caught. It was useless, the guards were professionals and they were all telepathically linked. I was just about to give up when a movement on one of the second-story balconies caught my attention.  
  
I gasped.  
  
It was her.  
  
She was standing gazing out of the glass window and I found myself captivated by her beauty. She was breathtaking and I couldn't take my eyes off her.  
  
I silently willed her to open the door and she did.  
  
She walked straight to the end of the balcony and wrapped her small delicate hands around the white railing. The gentle wind fluffed her silvery hair around her shoulders as she gazed out over the gardens. I found myself filled with curiosity. She seemed to be searching the darkness for something or some one, I couldn't help but hope that she was looking for me. Her gaze was drawing closer to my hiding place, anticipation flooded my body and I began to shake.  
  
Her wide, innocent eyes held me captivated and my breath caught in my throat. She was string directly at me.  
  
It was impossible. She couldn't see me . . . could she?  
  
I found myself unable to breathe and I started to go dizzy from lack of oxygen. All thoughts abandoned me and I felt as though I had no control over my body.  
  
I was frozen-unable to think, unable to breath, unable to blink and unable to move.  
  
Everything stopped in those few moments and then her gaze moved on.  
  
She hadn't seen me after all and I found myself sighing in both relief and disappointment.  
  
I wanted nothing more than to call out to her. In a trance-like state I found myself gradually edging out of the shadows and away from the bushes that had been covering me. Slowly, unable to control myself, I opened my mouth ready to call out to her, but as the words formed in my throat something happened.  
  
Immediately I ducked back into the shadows and strained my ears to listen. She was talking to someone behind her. So far, whoever it was had not spoken and I found myself filled with dread. What if she was taken? Was it her boyfriend? Oh my God what would I do? I couldn't bare the thought of another man touching her, she was my soulmate and only I had the right. I was angry and jealous, but most of all I was scared. What if she didn't want me? What would I do? I had just met her and I knew that I couldn't live without her.  
  
It was then that I saw him.  
  
He was tall and lanky, with a mop of ash-blonde hair and eyes that reflected strange lights. He was a vampire and I hated him already. He was touching my girl! I felt a growl well up in my throat but I forced it back. He had his arm wrapped around her bare shoulders and he kissed her forehead. I was filled with jealousy, but most of all there was anguish.  
  
Holding back the pain that threatened to shatter my heart, I waited and listened and hoped against hope that the vampire and my love were not involved together.  
  
He spoke as he held her protectively and although his voice was quiet, I still heard the words clearly. "So are you going to tell me what really happened Kissy?" he asked her.  
  
I felt myself still as I held my breath. He knew something else had happened between us and for a fraction of a second I felt joy and then there was only apprehension. What if the vampire hurt her if he found out she was soulmates with another? Lamia were well known for their short tempers and I prepared myself to act quickly if he tried. I knew then at that moment that I would die to protect her and prevent her from being harmed.  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts, in realisation that he had called her Kissy. It was a beautiful name and it suited her perfectly. However I did not know if it was her real name, or if it was just a nickname, but something about the name sent sparks of electricity down my spine and filled me with fierce love. I never realised that a name could be magical until now and for some reason I felt as though I should recognise her name. It was as though I had heard it before, but I realised that that was impossible.  
  
Turning my attention back to their conversation, I realised that I had missed her reply. Swearing under my breath I concentrated on listening.  
  
"Come on Kismet." The vampire spoke to her and for some reason I knew that name. I couldn't place it and I didn't have time to think about it because he was talking again. "I know there's something wrong, I've known you too long to tell when you're lying"  
  
I scowled as she hugged him. They were so at ease with each other and I wondered how long they had been together. The pain in my heart was increasing with every passing second and I found it harder to breathe.  
  
Her next words however, filled me with such joy that I thought I was going to burst. I couldn't believe it. I had been so stupid to jump to conclusions and I hated myself for ever doubting my soulmate, my beautiful Kismet.  
  
With a huge grin on my face, I listened to the rest of the conversation.  
  
"Ash, you're like a brother to me . . ." Kismet spoke, only to be cut off by the vampire, who I now new as Ash.  
  
"And you a sister, Kissy." Ash spoke to her "I've never let anyone harm you and I thought you could trust me . . ."  
  
"I do trust you Ash! It's just that . . ." She sighed then and closed her eyes. It was at that moment that I realised that she didn't know that we were soulmates. I didn't have time to ponder that thought as her other words concluded my theory. " Even I don't know what happened . . . It was just so confusing" Kismet spoke softly before continuing. "What I said downstairs was true, but I missed something out. When I tried to pull him off, I felt our minds connect. I don't know how to describe it; there are no words that I could use. When we touched . . . It was like all the circuits in my body were suddenly fried, and all that I knew was him"  
  
She cried as she spoke and I felt my heart break. I wanted to hold her and tell her how much I loved her and that everything would be all right. Instead, I forced myself to stay where I was as Ash told her that she'd found her soulmate.  
  
However, her next words were not what I expected.  
  
"We can never be" She cried out in horror and sadness "I am to be promised away, I just met him and I already know that I can't never live with out him . . . what am I going to do Ash?"  
  
She had an arranged marriage. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't endure the thought of loosing her and my heart shattered all over again.  
  
I never knew the fates hated me this much to do something so dreadful and excruciating, but most of all I couldn't believe the fates would want to hurt a girl as pure as Kismet.  
  
I gazed up to her in sadness as tears fell from my eyes. She was sobbing uncontrollably as Ash held onto her. How could the old powers be so cruel? Why? I silently begged as I collapsed to a heap onto the grass.  
  
Every fibre of my body was being torn apart and I gasped out in pain and grief. I wanted to scream and shout but I knew that I couldn't. I wanted to howl out in anguish and anger, but I knew that if I did, I would be coughed, and yet a part of me didn't care.  
  
I just wanted the agony to stop.  
  
I couldn't loose Kismet. I knew that if I did . . . I would die.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well what do you think? :o) Go on and tell me . . . REVIEW ;op 


End file.
